voltzwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
David's Clone Project
David's Clone Project was the attempted and successful project by D 2the avid and Jermaine to create sentient life by using samples of DNA from D 2the avid. 50 successful beings were created with an unknown number of failures, some horrifically wrong. The Formula The formula used to perfect the DNA for a successful mimic of a organic life form without the process of reproduction was heavily researched by David, spending twenty two days until finally coming up with a formula. He concluded 4 formulas, 3 of which being failures. Mark 5-11, in order of which he thought would work, were made in the hopes of being an organic being a by product Mark 5 The Mark 5 formula was produced on Day 22 and was the first formula David hoped to be successful. However, in a sad turn of events, once David put his sample blood and the Mark 5 Formula into the cloning device, after a large rumble and loud sound, the remnants formed in the by product chamber as just a river of blood, being a dramatic failure and causing David to put further research towards the formula. Second attempt at Mark 5 With the bio waste cleaned and a muffler put on the cloning device, David decided to try once more to create organic beings. Day 25 and David tried another method by adding dried blood separately to the Mark 5 formula. With the process complete, once again it was a failure - the organic material that came out appeared to be a humanoid form but were faceless and malnourished beings who already died before release. Mark 6 Mark 6, with a new DNA strand, was created in hopes of better results on Day 48, twenty three days after the team's last failure. David used a different method and expected better results. The formula was comprised in this order: 1 dried blood of host, 1 diamond, 1 dried blood of host, 3 diamond, Mark 6 formula, then a diamond. Unfortunately the clones were born alive but with amelia (the absence of limbs). With the Clones in agonizing pain, David decided to euthanize the clones and go back to researching and perfecting the formula. Mark 11 With the formula now designed to build the clones at a younger stage in the human span of life, on Day 73, the formula was finally perfected. David proceeded to put the dried host blood in the machine along with the Mark 11 formula then activated the machine. With all five chambers filled with an organic human clone of David himself in a younger form, the formula was a huge success and David decided to put the five clones in a gas to speed up their life cycle and for researching and developing. The five clones were born remarkably at a young age being able to speak and recognize the host, David, and performing many, if not all, motor functions of a normal born human being. Clones in Action By Day 130, the clones appeared to be fully grown and combat ready. David briefed 20 of his clones that would go on his conquest of peacekeeping and in the elimination of bandits who have raped women and pillaged other's villages. David decided to stop this and bring peace to the villagers and also test the might of his abnormally strong clone soldiers.The plan was to sneak into a desert temple where the bandits had set up headquarters through a forest and eliminate any guards who could sound an alarm, compromising the team, then place a charge on the wall surrounding the bandit headquarters, blow it, then rush in and eliminate the bandits. The operation went well with no friendly casualties and the looted treasures were returned to the villagers. A Tragedy Strikes On Day 136 while normal procedures are under-way and the clones being made. After a batch was made all seemed normal until a alarm went off, sounding that one of the latches had remained shut when it was supposeed to open. David quickly opened it back up with the emergency axe but, once he did, a large boom went off and the chamber damaged but the clone, D_47the_avid, came out, appearing to be normal at first until it began to continuously repeated his name. Operation Early Dawn After The Early Dawn, Executive Order 19 was launched to protect the Clones from their destruction as FnD's base was destroyed. Unfortunately, the reactor powering the ship was hit with one of the anti-matter missiles launched at FnD's base while the shuttle was in space, causing a chain reaction and destroying most of the essential clone processing plants and starting fires inside the ship, killing ten of the clones with the others entering into a state of comatose and leaving D_47the_avid free falling to the ground, later being captured by Edd2012 who roamed the world unopposed by the now destroyed FMB and FnD. The shuttle was recovered after David and Jermaine jumped out and landed in the sea somewhere and placing the surviving clones in a safe sanctuary in Elysium waiting to be awoken. Reawakening As D 2the avid began to realize that war is imminent, he focused all his efforts to reawakening the clones. He decided that finding the diamonds he needed to wake the clones were insufficient in the over world and looked towards more unconventional solutions. He and C4ff travelled to a MystCraft world after sending out the Pirates of Elysium to find a script writer. Once he was found, he was brought back to the city and wrote a script for a world filled with diamonds for a large price of four stacks of gold but this proved necessary and David willingly paid the price. Whilst in the MystCraft world, David and C4ff noticed that much of the terrain was surrounded by odd white, pink and grey blocks which were slowly eating the world so, unfortunately, they did not retrieve enough diamonds to wake the clones up and had to try another world. After finding another diamond world as dreadful as the last, they finally managed to get enough diamonds to wake them. David returned to Elysium with 600 diamonds in block form (a stack and a half) then went down to the chamber where the clones were resting. He then proceeded to go to a small room next to the chamber with only enough space to fit the machine, similar to the last machine which created the clones in Season 3, and went on to fill the machine with diamond blocks. He then used a lever to turn the machine on and it began to rumble and boom hard enough to knock the torches off the wall. In the end all the clones stood in their incubators. Category:Fictional items Category:Event Category:Army Category:Projects and Operations Category:Numerous Seasons Category:Voltz Wars: Season 4 Category:Voltz Wars: Season 3